


they know you're lonely

by dayevsphil



Series: side b: masterpiece theatre (amnesia au timestamps) [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil
Summary: Dan probably should have told his family what was happening before the news went viral. Amnesia AU timestamp.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: side b: masterpiece theatre (amnesia au timestamps) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559110
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	they know you're lonely

**Author's Note:**

> set between part one and part two of amnesia au, which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449553) if you're not familiar with it! 
> 
> prompted by tortitabby <3
> 
> read and reblog on tumblr [here!](https://dayevsphil.tumblr.com/post/189663622388/they-know-youre-lonely)

Dan didn’t know how to tell his family, so he just hadn’t. That’s kind of a pattern in his life. He probably should have remembered to shoot them an email or something equally awkward - basically my life is falling apart - before Phil’s videos on the topic went live. In his defense, they haven’t exactly made a habit of keeping up with his online presence, let alone Phil’s, so he had no way of expecting the phone call.

He frowns at the caller ID for long enough that it almost goes to voicemail before he decides it’s a good idea to see what’s going on. “Hullo?”

“Daniel,” his mum says, and it takes him another long moment just to place the tone of voice. He hasn’t heard it since he was an actual child. Soft, concerned, that hint of fear that he’s about to burst into tears that she won’t know how to handle. “Hi, love, how are you?”

Dan blinks down at his own hand, not sure how to reconcile the size of it with that _tone_. It feels for a brief moment like he’s a kid again, trying his best not to cry over something that he knows his parents won’t like him to cry over. He has to take a deep breath to center himself back in his own flat, his own body.

“I’ve been better,” he says honestly. “I guess you heard about, er. The thing.”

“The thing,” his mum repeats. It’s almost a relief to hear that edge of scorn in her voice, like she can’t believe he doesn’t know how to talk about his feelings after so many years of pushing them down. “Of course I heard about it.”

She doesn’t offer more information, but that’s alright; Dan has a pretty good guess that it went from a trending moment on Twitter to Adrian’s ears. She also doesn’t scold him for not telling her, which is good, because Dan has no idea how he’d react to that at this point.

“He’s doing a lot better lately,” says Dan. He isn’t sure if that’s true or not, but it’s true enough to tell his mother.

“I’m glad to hear it,” she says. “I know he means a lot to you, love.”

Does she? Does she know that? He hadn’t actually had that conversation with her yet, either. He’d kind of hoped that coming out would have let them all connect the dots themselves, but they’re still dancing around the subject, always dancing around it, so he can’t tell if she really knows or not.

“Thanks,” he says instead of arguing with her. He thinks that’s probably a sign of growth. He can’t wait to tell Robin about it.

“Can I do anything for you, Daniel?”

That one trips him up. He doesn’t know why she’s offering when she doesn’t know Phil at all and barely knows Dan, really, but he swallows back the instinctive sarcasm. She’s trying, and the least he can do is to meet her halfway. He chews his lip and toys with a loose thread in his sweats. “Dunno. Maybe send us some cute Colin pics.”

Dan expects her to sigh. She doesn’t. He thinks that, too, is a sign of growth.

“I’ll send you photos,” his mum says. Her voice has softened again, but this time it doesn’t remind him of his childhood. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard this version of it before. “And take care of yourself, alright?”

“Okay,” Dan says, swallowing around a sudden lump in his throat. “I’ll, er, send you updates when I have them.”

“Thank you,” she says. “I do like hearing from you, Daniel. And I know that this… it must be a very scary thing to go through on your own.”

Dan wants to tell her that he isn’t on his own, not really. But he thinks that isn’t true enough.

“Yeah,” he breathes. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to c&c as always! also i don't claim to know dan's irl family dynamics etc


End file.
